


Fire

by mayalice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: Dany sees fire.





	Fire

She sees fire.   
The bells are ringing, but the only voice she hears is inside. A melody of fire, fire, fire she can’t calm down. She can feel it rising within her, burning her from the inside and there is nothing to do but surrender.  _No one loves you._  Fire.  _They killed Rhaegal_. Fire.  _They tried to kill you_. Fire.  _You have no one_. Fire.  _Jorah died for you_. Fire.  _Jon betrayed you_. Fire.  _Missandei._ Fire.  _Viserion._  Fire. _Your son._ Fire.  _Drogo_. Fire.  
She wonders if this is what her father felt. If at some point it was all too much and the dragon within burst out.  _You are not your father_. Fire.   
There is no turning back now. The air smells like death, burned flesh, and destruction.  
She breathes in.   
She is Daenerys of House Targaryen, first of her name, breaker of chains and the mother of dragons, queen of the seven kingdoms.


End file.
